


Dear Mr. Killer

by GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: poem thingy i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE/pseuds/GET_THE_FUCK_OUT_OF_MY_LIFE
Summary: just a little poem thingy i did and posting it here. It was sort of a vent poem.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Dear Mr. Killer

Dear, Mr. Killer  
I can see you staring at me; through the slits of my closet door. I’m hearing my floorboards creak, because you can’t stand still for much more. And Mr. Killer I’m wondering how you’ll kill me. Will it be slow? A torturous, agonizing, drawn out death? Or will it be quick? 

A gunshot through my chest or skull? Splattering skull fragments, brain matter and blood mixed in with it all. Will I slide down the wall leaving a blood trail? Leaving it to puddle around my cooling body?  
Are you going to stab me; right in the neck or chest? Or will you slice me open, cutting straight through my artery and jugular. 

Are you going to take bits of my skin or hair, even my nails: as trophies? Taking a piece of me after I’ve long stopped breathing. Are you going to drug me so I can’t move or talk? Unable to see or hear what you’re doing?  
Will you explain what is going to happen to me? Talk me step through step; like some perverse and twisted form of teaching, or will you stay silent?

I hear your clothes shift with every move you make. Sounds as if you’ll be leaving my closet, the place you chose to hide, and do what you came to do.... And so I speak to you.. “Hello, Mr.Killer.” 

“....” 

“Will you tell me how I’m going to die tonight?”

“No, but, I’ll let you say goodbye  
to those you love.”


End file.
